In recent years there has been a rise in the popularity of caps having a soft, foldable crown. Such caps include baseball-style caps, that is, caps having a soft, flexible, generally hemispherical crown and a forwardly extending visor, as well as other styles such as bucket hats which may omit such a visor (all referred to collectively as "caps"). Typically the baseball-style caps include indicia emblematic of a wide variety of affinity groups such as sports teams, schools and the like. Many retail stores maintain a department or section where such caps are displayed. Some retail establishments are devoted primarily to the sale of such caps. In many instances the variety of caps to be displayed is substantial. It is desirable that the caps be displayed efficiently and in an aesthetically pleasing manner. Some establishments may wish to display a plurality of caps in close proximity to each other and in other cases it may be desirable to display the caps in a less dense array and in different display patterns. The ability to store and display such caps also is important to individuals who collect or otherwise maintain a number of different caps. Such users may desire to store their caps in a manner that displays the front of the cap and its indicia.
Various cap storage or display devices have been proposed such as, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,411,144 (Deupree), 5,566,837 (Lema), 5,624,041 (Van Druff) and 5,630,516 (Helman).